This invention relates to an injector for injecting a medicine into the body, and more particularly a medicine injection device for gradually and continuously injecting a medicine into the body.
Conventionally, gradual injection of a medicine such as a tonic, insulin, an anticancer drug or the like into the body over a long period of time has been carried out through an improvement in preparations such as capsulation of the medicine, compression of the medicine by means of a filler or the like. Alternatively, it has been accomplished using a self-sustaining injector such as an injector equipped with a cylinder pump or the like.
Unfortunately, the above-described remedies which have been conventionally employed for continuous injection of the medicine meet with difficulties. More particularly, the former remedy renders embedding of the medicine in place in the body of a patient difficult. Also, preparation of the medicine is hard to be controlled depending on the medicine, resulting in an effect of the medicine being often varied with time.
The latter remedy requires to set the self-sustaining injector outside the body of a patient. Unfortunately, this significantly bears a load on the patient irrespective of a size of the injector. Also, this causes the patient to constantly pay attention to breakage of the injector or accidental or unexpected removal thereof from the body during injection of the medicine, resulting in a further load being borne on the patient, so that the patient's life in society is often subject to substantial restriction.
Further, injection of the medicine through the injector causes a damage to the body of a patient, particularly, the vein.
Thus, it is highly desirable to develop a medicine injection device which is capable of preventing a patient from being restrained during injection of a medicine and readily accomplishing daily administration of a medicine without bearing a burden on the patent for a long period of time, to thereby provide the patient with a continuous effect of the medicine.